Disappointment reboot
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodCop
Summary: [reboot of deleted story with same title] Sam’s niece Casey comes to him with some big news. How will he handle it while trying to deal with changes in his own life? Specifically changes with his relationship with Andy.
1. chapter 1

"Mom, I can't."

Sarah Swarek-Robbins unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at her daughter. "You can and you will. If you think I'm telling him those pregnancy hormones are making you crazier than I thought. He's gonna have enough to say to the both of us as it is." She blew out a breath, yeah he's not gonna be happy.

Casey rolled her eyes at her mother and put her hands on her growing stomach. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. 17 years old and 4 months pregnant. You could just barely tell. If she wore enough layers she could cover it up. Thank god it was the middle of January. Her FreeCountry jacket did a great job at hiding her secret. Although it wasn't much of a secret back home anymore. Her boyfriend knows, he's dealing just like her and he's been really great. Her teachers at St. Catherine's High know and just like the students in her school, some stare and others treat her just like they did before. For that she was grateful.

But here comes the hardest part. She's known for a month and a half now and since the moment she saw that pregnancy test, the first thought that ran through her mind and the first thing she said after she told her mother, how the hell is she gonna tell Uncle Sam?

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. She stepped into the cold Toronto air. She needed a minute though.

"Mom, he's gonna hate me." She said.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. Despite this stressful situation her daughter was going through she still couldn't help but laugh. She's a teenager and teenager are dramatic. What're you gonna do?

"Honey he's not gonna hate you. You're his little girl and you always have been."

Yeah. Right. Her Uncle Sam has always viewed her as innocent. His sweet, Chuck Taylor wearing, skateboard riding, smart ass, niece, who he taught to never take crap from anyone. He was her best friend growing up. He still was. Every summer she spent two weeks straight with him. They did everything together. He used to take her trick-or-treating every Halloween until she grew out of it. He taught her how to drive. 6 months, a long scratch down the side of his truck and long lecture on using your mirrors when backing up later, she got her license. He was so proud that day. He was there when she left for her first high school dance. Not before lecturing her date on having her home no later than 11 pm. He was everything to her and she was everything to him. How's he gonna feel when he finds out his little girl is just a huge Disappointment.

Sarah and Casey held hands and walked towards the front door of the division. _No turning back now._ Casey thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was working the desk today. God help her. It felt like she had already been working for 6 hours. How long had it actually been, you ask? 45 minutes. Calls about missing animals, a call about a break in that turned out to be someone who had forgotten their key and was trying to climb in the window, stoners trying to order pizza, and a couple of 8 year olds playing a prank.

She looks up to see an older looking woman and a young girl walking towards the desk. The woman looked like she was in a hurry and the girl was looking through the glass doors frantically. As if she didn't want to be seen by someone inside.

 _Something interesting, finally._

Can I help you?" Andy asked. Sarah looked at her name tape. McNally, this was her lucky day. This is the rookie Sam never shuts up about.

"Officer McNally, I've heard so much about you." Sarah smiled and leaned against the desk. Andy furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me?"

Sarah held out her hand for Andy to shake. "Sarah Swarek-Robbins, and this is my daughter Casey." Sarah pulled Casey from behind her.

Andy shook Sarah's hand and laughed uncomfortably. _Oh my god. What is happening?_ Andy thought.

"You're Officer Swarek's sister?" Going the more professional route seemed more appropriate for Andy. She doesn't know exactly how much Sam has told Sarah. She's surprised Sam has talked about her at all.

"I am, is he around by any chance?" Sarah asked

"Lemme check for you." Andy makes her way into the bullpen and looks around. Having any sort of interaction with Sam is not how she saw her day going. Things between them were weird. She thinks that he might be interested but throwing herself out there scares the hell out of her especially if she doesn't know if he feels the same. That in turn has caused some awkwardness between them, awkwardness somehow turns into bickering about something. They both had so much pent up frustration that they just took it out on each other instead of telling each other how they really felt. Basically, they're both too chicken.

She sees Oliver, she can use him to get around actually having to talk to Sam. _Perfect._

"Oliver!" She gets his attention. He's in the middle of taking a pickle out of his sandwich.

"McNally, I'm eating and you sound like you want something. The answer is no." He says with a full mouth.

"But you don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"Fine. What?"

"Sam's sister is here and she's looking for him but he's not anywhere to be found-" Oliver interupts her

He laughs. "And you want be to be the one to find him and tell him so you can continue avoiding him. Nice try McNally, you two love birds are gonna have to talk eventually and I'm not one to enable unhealthy actions."

Andy looks at him weird.

"Dr. Phil's been rerunning late at night and I can't find my TV remote." He shrugs his shoulders. "Gotta face the music McNally, even if that music can be a dick sometimes." He tousled her hair, threw his garbage away and left. Andy sighed and went for a radio.

She took a deep breath. "Dispatch, this is McNally. Permission to go direct."

"Copy McNally, clear net when finished."

"Copy, break. 1504 report back to the barn"

There was a long pause. She was about to retransmit when the silence broke.

"Copy"

"Dispatch, net clear" Andy dropped the radio on the table, rubbed her forehead and walked back to the desk.

Sarah smiled at Andy as she was walking back. "Out saving the day I'm guessing?" She chuckled

"He is on his way, should be here soon. I can show you guys to his desk if you'd like." Andy buzzed them through the door.

She walked them back to his desk. Casey sat in his chair and began looking at the stuff on his desk. Her eyes caught the picture frame in the corner. There were four little pictures in it. One of her and her Uncle Sam that was taken a few months ago. He was carrying her to bed after she had fallen asleep on the couch after Thanksgiving dinner. She found out she was pregnant not long after.

The second picture was of Sam and her Mom. Taken years ago when her parents got married. Sam had walked Sarah down the aisle. Sam was smiling at her so wide while Sarah was bending over laughing at something he must have said.

The third picture was one she had seen before. It was of Sam, Oliver, and Jerry. They were sitting at a bar smiling. Sam looked so carefree. That's not how he usually was so it was refreshing to see.

The last picture she had never seen before. It was of Sam and Andy. Andy was sitting in a chair and Sam was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders and Andy was look backwards up at him. They were both smiling. If you didn't know any better it looks like they're about to kiss. Casey didn't know much of the officer that her mom had apparently heard so much about. So her mom had either lied about that or her Uncle never mentioned her. _But Uncle Sam tells me everything._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam walked in the barn with less thrill than usual. The last thing he wanted to do today was see or talk to Andy. He wasn't mad at her per se. She just always seems to know how to push his buttons. And she doesn't even know she's doing it. It's the little things.

When she laughs at his jokes. They're not even that funny but she says the way he says them makes it funny. He overthinks it. Shes rubbed off on him a bit. He thinks, if she means what she says then if anyone else had told her the joke she would've scoffed and rolled her eyes. But with him she doubles over and laughs till she cries. His heart explodes into a million pieces too. If he had one last breath he would use it to make he laugh one more time.

When she looks at him like he's the only person in the room. She smiles just a little flips her messy bangs out of her face and looks directly at him. Dark brown eyes matching his.

The way she says his name. God, he would listen to it on repeat for the rest of his life if he could. All the different ways she's said. When she's mad and her forehead wrinkles a little and she looks so cute. When she's worried and her eyes dim and she tilts her head. Almost like she can read his mind a little bit. When she's happy and she smiles a big toothy grin and he can't help but return it. He's happy when she's happy. And the way he wants to hear it but never has had the absolute pleasure. All he wants is for her to be laying underneath him, her beautiful long legs wrapped around him, while she's moaning his name. Yeah, he pretty much thinks about it all the time. But, would he tell any of this to her? Absolutely fucking not.

"Saaammmmy?? Buddy? Anyone home?" Oliver waved a hand in front of Sam's face.

Sam shook his head a little and looked at Ollie. "What's up man? Andy called me back to the station."

Oliver held his hands up, as he walked away he said , "Ask McNally man, I don't know." He did know and Sam knew what he was doing. He expressed his feelings about the subject of him and Andy more than once.

Sam walked down into the bullpen just as Andy is turning the corner. "McNally what's up, you need something?" He didn't really mean for it to come out that way he just, ugh, she looks really good today.

Andy sighed. "No Sam, you have a visitor, I figured I wouldn't make them wait all day while you're out saving the world." Andy repeated Sarah's words from earlier.

 _Saving the world? "_ A visitor? Who?" He asked looking behind her at his desk. "Sarah?" He smiled and walked away. Andy sighed again and put her head down and walked back to the desk. At least it was a short encounter.

Sam walked up to Sarah and Casey and gave them each a big hug. "What're you guys doing here? Is everything okay?"

Sarah smiled and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. She looked down at her daughter who was still sitting in the chair, looked back at Sam.

"Sam, can the three of us talk in private." She knew Sam was gonna blow up. Doing it in a room full of people wouldn't be the best idea.

Sam furrowed his brows. "Uh yeah..yeah let's go we can use an interview room." He ushered them toward interview 1. He opened the door and pull out chairs for them while he sat on the edge of the table. Sarah sat while Casey stayed standing.

"Case, you haven't said a word, what's up with you?" Sam asked his niece with worry.

"Uncle Sam..." Casey look down at the ground. She tucked her hands inside her sleeve and rubbed them together. Oh man she's nervous.

"Please don't hate me."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy. Then looked at Sarah. He took Casey's hands in his own land made her look at him. He laughed. "Case, what would ever make you think I would hate you."

Casey started crying. Here it comes. This is it. She looked him in the eyes. "Uncle Sam, I'm pregnant."

Sam stared at her for a few seconds with a blank face then dropped her hands. His were shaking as he backed away from her towards the door he bumped into the wall. He reached his hand to look for the door knob. He found it, turned it and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter or this story. I love writing dialogue but I have a hard time setting the scene if you guys have any tips or constructive criticism let me know. I'm going to try to make the next couple chapters a lot longer.**

 **Also I'm sorry that this took so long to come out I've had a very busy couple months. I don't have a lot of time to write so when I do it all just comes out in big clumps and I have to piece the story together then I write and rewrite parts of it to make it a better fit. And I work an insane amount. Just know that there is a reason these chapters are slow at being published.**

Sam closed the door behind him and stalked towards the front doors of the division. Pale, sweating, and short of breath. That's how Andy saw him when he walked by her and out of the division.

She looked to her left and saw Sarah looking after Sam and holding her crying daughter's hand.

Andy rounded the desk. "Sarah is everything okay?"

Sarah smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, no it's not okay." She looked at Casey. "But it will be."

"Listen, I don't know what Sam has told you about me but if there's anything I can do for you or... or Sam.." Andy shrugged her shoulders.

Sarah smiled at Andy genuinely. "There is one thing you can do for me. Well, not me but Sam."

Andy furrowed her brows. "Of course, anything."

"Can you go and see him tonight?"

Andy's eyes widened. 'Oh god no. What makes her think that he's gonna wanna see me?' "Uh... Sarah I'm not sure if that's-" Sarah interrupted her.

"Andy, I know you know Sam very well. And I know you know how he is. When he's upset about something he closes himself off, the last thing he's gonna wanna do is talk about it. But...if you want my honest opinion...?" She paused.

Andy waited for Sarah to continue but she just looked at her with waiting eyes. 'Oh that was an actual question, alright.' "Uh yeah, of course." Andy sputtered out.

Sarah continued. "Andy, Sam is a very closed off person. Anyone who is close to him knows that he likes his space, and time. Two of the few things he loves in this world." She said jokingly. "But you know what else he loves Andy?"

Andy shrugged not knowing.

"Come on Andy. I don't know you very well but there's no way you're that dense. Another characteristic of my little brother is he thinks he hides his feelings well but he really doesn't. He's a great undercover operative and loves what he does but when it comes to his personal life he can't hide the way he feels. He can avoid people and avoid talking about it all he wants but it's what he doesn't say that speaks volumes. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Andy?"

She really didn't. Sarah was talking in circles. Of course she knew Sam was a closed off person. He doesn't talk about his personal life unless he wants to. There's are only three things in life that are guaranteed. Death, taxes, and the fact that you can't force Sam Swarek to do anything he doesn't want to do.

"Sarah, Sam and I can barely be in the same room these days." She sighed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it's what he doesn't say that speaks volumes."

"So what point is he trying to get across by acting like a complete ass towards me?" Okay, she can't believe she actually just said that to his sister.

Casey finally spoke, "Can I say something?"

They both looked at her with their eyebrows high. She looked at Andy and spoke. "My mom is right, you can't force Uncle Sam to talk so you might as well know what's going on before you go over there." She took a deep breath and wiped a stray tear. "I just told him I'm pregnant. Obviously didn't take it too well. I'm his little niece that can do no wrong." She looked at her mother. "I told you he would hate me…I'll be in the car." Casey walked away and out the same doors Sam went out of.

"She's going through a hard time and all she wants is her Uncle Sam to tell her everything is going to be okay. She'll never admit that. That's where they're the same. Neither of them want to admit that they need someone to be there to catch them when they fall." Sarah spoke with a sad voice. Her daughter was hurting but pushing Sam would only make this situation worse. She put her hand on Andy's shoulder. "We're driving back to St. Catherines tonight but we'll be back this weekend once Sam has had some time to cool off. It was really great to meet you Andy." Sarah turned and walked out.

Stressful. This whole situation is stressful. She cares about Sam more than she would care to admit to anyone and doesn't like to see him upset but how on Earth did she get sucked into this situation. A family situation at that. This had nothing to do with her and she didn't want Sam to think she's trying to butt into his life. She could tell Sam Sarah told her to come talk to him but she didn't want to cause a fight between them when things were already tense. Although if things were already tense how much worse could they get.

"UGH!" Andy groaned and returned back to her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm kinda proud of this chapter, I think I did better of setting the scene and the physicality of emotion.**

 **If you guys are interested in writing I'd be really interested in reading your stuff.**

It was nearing the end of shift and Andy hadn't seen Sam the rest of the day after he ran out. She went to the locker room to get changed and sat on the bench. She was really contemplating whether or not to go see him tonight. She cared about Sam but she also wanted to do this for Sarah. And for Casey. So she decided, she got changed and headed out the back door and got into a cab.

She decided to swing by the store before going to Sam's and she grabbed his favorite beer. Sort of like a preliminary peace offering. She even went with a 12 pack for extra effect. She would hand him the case and then mention the fact that his niece was supposedly pregnant and that Sarah had asked her to come make sure he was okay. This better work or she was gonna end up with a door in his face, her hands empty, and nothing to tell Sarah when she comes back on the weekend.

The cab pulled up to Sam's house and she sat for a second. It's now or never.

The cab drivers voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Ma'am are you getting out?"

She nodded. "Uh yeah. Yes. Thank you." She handed him a couple bills to cover the fare. Maybe she should ask him to wait just in case Sam decides to slam the door in her face. She knew he was home. His lights were on. The truck was in the drive way. She felt determined. She wasn't gonna force him to talk but she will get inside that house. She would give him a beer and sit and talk about whatever, and gauge his mood.

She got out and when up the stairs to his porch. She glanced at him through the window. He had a six pack of the same beer sitting on the coffee table in front of him and by the looks of it he had already polished off 4 of them. Perfect. She had more and she knew he would accept it.

She took a deep breath to prepare then raised her arm to knock on the door. She heard him set his beer on the glass coffee table and walk towards the door. He opened and she smiled at him.

He did not smile back. He looked a little surprised to see him at his door.

"Hey Sam." She looked in his eyes.

"McNally, what's up? What're you doing here?"

"Well, you looked upset earlier so I brought you something." She smiled again.

"The beer?" He pointed at the case in her hands.

"No, this is for me. But I did bring you my charming personality and wonderful presence." She giggled and for the first time since he opened the door she saw him smile. "I'm just kidding, the beer is for you too."

He put his tongue in his cheek and opened the door a little wider and waved her inside. "Well, I wasn't really expecting company, but beer, personality, and presence is always welcome here." He joked back.

She set the beer on the counter and opened the box, handed him one, grabbed one for herself and sat on a bar stool. She played with the tab of the can thinking of how to start this conversation without making him shut down immediately.

"I didn't see you after you left the station earlier." She looked up at him.

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah it was a busy day. Didn't make it back to the barn until shift was almost over." He looked down at the floor.

"Sam.." She was standing on the proverbial edge here. Like when you're walking to the end of a diving board. You have to time the jump perfectly or you're gonna flop. She didn't wanna jump right in. She had to take her time. Either way the jumps gonna hurt and the splash will be huge. "I met Sarah, she seems nice."

He snorted. "Yeah she's something." He had one hand on the counter next to Andy and one hand holding his beer. He was staring into the van and twirled the liquid around in it. He took another long sip of it and then looked back at Andy.

"And your niece, Casey. Seems like a nice girl." Her tone was careful. This was it. She was timing the jump. About to go over the edge. She was gonna hit and splash Sam with the water.

His eyes flashed with anger when he though about his niece. His hands clenched and the can he was holding made noise as it crushed a little under his hold. His face got red and he looked at Andy.

"You came here to get me to talk, McNally? You trying to get me to talk about my family?" He looked at her expectingly.

"Well, I talked to Sarah." She tried to keep her tone light but his face still had a hard glare to it.

"McNally, I've had a rough day so if you came here to get me to talk about my family problems you're wasting your time. Thanks for the beer but I can get more with no _strings_ attached to it." He emphasized on the word strings. Okay Sam if that's how you wanna play it.

"Sam, Sarah told me what's going on. She asked me to come talk to you and make sure you were okay." Well, she went over the edge. She hit the water and she hit it hard. A metaphorical belly flop.

His eyes flashed with hurt but then went back to a glare. He slammed his beer on the counter and stomped towards the living room. "Andy, I appreciate it but you didn't have to come all the way over here just because my sister told you to. Despite what my sister says or thinks, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself so you can leave. You don't have to sit here and pretend you care."

Andy's eyes got wide. Where the hell had that come from? "Sam, what're you talking about? Of course I care." She stood up and walked towards him. "I didn't come here to make you talk, Sam. I know you and I know that you like your time and space. I came here to make sure you're okay. And despite what you believe, I actually want to be here. I miss you Sam. Lately it seems all we do is fight or argue. You're my partner, you're one of the people I care about most in the world." She was standing really close to him now and she wasn't really sure where this honesty came from. She definitely didn't come over here to admit her feelings for him. Tonight wasn't about her it was about Sam but right now he was pushing her buttons. How could he really believe that she doesn't care? How could he really think that she was only here out of obligation?

"Andy..." He whispered. They were even closer.

Andy put her hands on his shoulder to keep just a little distance put to also keep him close. "Sam, I don't want to make you talk, I just want you to know that if you wanted to talk that I'm here. I've always been here, don't you realize that?"

"I know." He closed his eyes and Andy ran her hand over his face to rid it of his worry lines.

"So lets just sit, okay we don't even have to speak. In fact, I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna order pizza." She smiled and went to step away. He grabbed her arm, swiftly pulled her back and put his hand on her face. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked into them.

Andy's hands went around his waist and she felt the strong muscles of his back. She knew he had been working out more lately and it showed. He always looked so yummy to her.

Sam leaned in closer and closer and wet his lips. As his were about to come in contact with hers a phone rang loudly behind them.

They jumped apart as if they were just caught by someone. Sam picked up his ringing phone.

"Hello?" Sam barked into the phone.

"Sammy, buddy. You said you were coming to the Penny tonight and to my surprise I showed up and you're nowhere to be seen!" Damn it Jerry.

Sam rolled his eyes and mouthed "Jerry" to Andy. Andy giggled and rolled her eyes too.

"Changed my mind, man." Sam spoke into the phone.

"Changed your mind? The Leafs are playing the Rangers tonight!" He yelled into the phone. "You got a hot date or something?" He joked.

"Or something." Sam stated. He was over this conversation all ready. "In fact I was kinda in the middle of something so if you don't mind I'm gonna hang up now."

"Details Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes one more time. "Goodbye Jerry." He hung up and set his phone down. He looked at Andy and laughed.

Andy smiled back at him. "Soooo... how about that pizza."

Sam laughed, picked his phone back up and dialed the number for the pizza place that he knew Andy loved. Ordered all her favorite toppings with stuffed crust.

A little while later they were eating and laughing about something. They were well past buzzed from all the beer they decided had to be consumed that night. Good thing they didn't have to work tomorrow.


End file.
